Tutoring an Idiot among Idiots
by Akuookami
Summary: Akihisa Yoshi continues to fail his tests and Iron Man has had it. He asks a student to help tutor Akihisa so he can actually achieve somthing with his life. The first ever chapter of the random pairing of AkihisaXShouko. Starts after season two!
1. Test 1: Prologue and Exposition

I realize I am starting out with random pairings but they're kinda fun to write about. Baka to Test was a pretty hilarious anime as everyone reading this should know. Anyway, we move onward to a random pairing that has not been in fanfiction since…idk…land before time?

* * *

><p><em>The scratching of paper.<em>

_A few sweat drops._

_The rolling of a pencil to play chance._

These are the things Akihisa Yoshi does to try and pass a test. He was going to try harder than ever on this test. That way, no one else was going to call him the Idiot among Idiots. Especially Yuuji, he couldn't take it anymore. For once in his poor and degrading life, he was going to win something for once.

Of course, that doesn't mean it always works.

Once the multiple-choice answers were finished, there was an essay part. An ESSAY PART. Striker Sigma V isn't going to be able to help Yoshi now. Akihisa stared at the lined sheet of paper. He has never been good at writing essays or writing in general. Maybe he was an Idiot among Idiots.

"_No, that's loser-talk!" _thought Akihisa, _"I going to prove to everyone that I can do this!" _

He stared at the test question and began to write. He was going to put all of his heart and soul into this one until it oozed awesome! He scribbled the words the words down faster than he could see them. He blazed through page after page, writing furiously. He used katakana because it was easier to write. He was going to pull out all the stops if was going to finish this test. And he did. And the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"5 PERCENT!" screamed Iron Man.<p>

Akihisa was stuck in the seiza position with Iron man hitting him on the head with shinai.

"The one time I ever thought you were serious on a test, you flunk it! I'm surprised you haven't been expelled for your impudence!"

"I was trying! Really Hard too! I studied my butt off for this test but I still got zip. Essays are stupid."

"Honestly Yoshi, I think it's just you becoming stupider as time goes on! You're going to need a lot of help if you're going to pass the next exam…and life"."

Ahikisa looked down at the ground, completely disheartened. He tried really hard, but he was still stuck at the bottom of the barrel. He felt like poop.

Iron Man sighed. "Yoshi, if you are serious about getting higher scores, I can help you."

Akihisa looked up delighted. "You're going to give me the answers?"

"No, you idiot! I'm going to get you a tutor! Preferably, one who can handle your disease of stupid! After school in Room 1-F. And don't be late." Iron Man strolled off in a quiet rage.

* * *

><p>"Damn, a tutor? Sucks to be you, dude." coolly replied Yuuji.<p>

After the test, Akihisa, Yuuji, and Kouta went up to the rooftop to enjoy lunch and forget the pressures of school. Obviously, it wasn't working out.

"I feel like I'm going to be stuck in high school forever… or until I'm 30 or something. I was studying with my sister hovering above my head. It was a life or death situation! But I still failed." muttered Akihisa.

"Maybe this tutor thing would be good for you dude. You never know if they might really bring in someone who can cure your stupidity. What do you think, Kouta?" said Yuuji.

"Hmm…" mumbled Mutsurini as he tried to fix the lens of his camera. It had been broken by Yuuko after she found him in the girl's locker room…for the third time that day.

Obviously they weren't going to get an answer out of him. That camera was his pride and joy and he was going to finish that before anything else. As they ate their food, Akihisa realized he forgot to get something to drink.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the vending machine. Can you give me some money?" asked Akihisa. He was running low on funds because of the new generation of porn comics.

Yuuji flicked him two 500 yen coins. "Get me a Cola while you're at it."

Mutsurini took out his wallet and gave him a few 100 yen coins. "Just some water, thanks."

Akihisa nodded and rushed to go down the stairs.

When he left, Yuuji turned to Kouta.

"You have a juice pouch right there. Why do you need water?"

"Revenge for the camera. If someone takes away my freedom of press, they answer to the art of Ninjutsu…"

* * *

><p>Akihisa ran to the vending machine area and found Minami and Himeji talking about something on a nearby bench. <em>"It's probably girly stuff like makeup and bras…like Minami needs one of those"<em> thought Akihisa. As he neared the machine, he saw a familiar sight of flowing purple hair and focused eyes.

"Hey Kirishima-san" said Akihisa as he neared where the girl was standing. The girl's vibrant purple eyes turned to face him. "Oh, hello Yoshi. How are you doing?" she replied. Her smooth, pearl white skin had a great contrast with her Indigo shaded hair and slight blush. Wait…blush? She must be thinking of Yuuji when he came by; she does love him after all.

"I'm doing not too great actually…well more like the usual. How about you?" said Akihisa, his voice quivering. He doesn't usually talk to Shouko a lot, maybe only once or twice every so often. It felt… weird. Maybe it was because Yuuji wasn't next to her.

Shouko nods. "I'm fine." Akihisa puts the money into the machine and gets two Colas and a bottle of water. "If you're wondering where Yuuji is, he's on the rooftop with me and Mutsurini. Would you like to join him?" asked Akihisa. Shouko was always more open around Yuuji, a light-hearted romance that made him laugh on the inside because of Yuuji's eternal torture.

Surprisingly, Shouko shook her head. "Not today. I need to take care of some things for my duty as class representative and extracurricular activities. See you around, Yoshi." She strolled off to the main building. Akihisa was confused. Why didn't she skip that for Yuuji? She does it most of the time. And why does she leave the suffixes out of his name?

"Hey, Akihisa-kun!" "Aki!"

Akihisa turned around to see Himeji and Minami right behind him. "Whoa! Hey guys didn't see you there."

"What were you talking about with Kirishima-san?" the both inquired.

Akihisa pondered and said, "Nothing much. I asked her if she wanted to meet Yuuji on the rooftop but she declined…" He still found it to be pretty weird. Usually, nothing can get between her and her childhood love.

"Yea, I heard she's been acting like that for a week now. I wonder what's wrong." said Himeji.

"Ah Himeji-san, you're so kind. ~" said Akihisa blissfully.

Minami raised a fist. "What's that supposed to mean, Aki?"

Akihisa turned to her and was pulled into a Boston Crab. "What, I'm not a pure and beautiful angel? Well excuse me for having sagging flesh packets!"

Himeji looked sad and offended.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream could be heard around the world.

* * *

><p>When Akihisa came back to the rooftop, Kouta took the water and went down the stairs. Yuuji caught his Cola and started chugging it. Akihisa just looked at his and put it on the ground.<p>

"Hey Yuuji, is there something wrong with Shouko? She seemed…off when I was talking to her by the vending machine." He said simply.

Yuuji stopped drinking his beverage and looked at the sky for a minute. He then replied, "Sorry, Akihisa, I don't know what's with her either. She hasn't been stalking me like usual anymore. I'm starting to get worried." Pushing aside the fact that Yuuji is missing his stalker, Akihisa thought about it for a moment, but then found it weird he was pondering it in general. He never really talked or knew about Shouko until she was introduced to the group by Yuuji. They have only talked twice, at the pool when he told her to play "Water Devil" with Yuuji and when she told him where to find Himeji after the Halloween battle with the seniors. Why was he noticing now? Akihisa decided to push that thought out of his mind and eat the rest of his bento.

* * *

><p>The afternoon classes roll over slowly, giving Akihisa time to play around in the back of the class. However, he couldn't stop thinking about Shouko's weird behavior. Maybe it was hormones? Nah, then she would be smothering Yuuji to death. Maybe she had family problems? No, she would try to comfort herself by clinging to Yuuji more. No matter how much he thought, he just couldn't find a solution. He thought throughout the day until the bell woke him from his daze. He looked around the room to see people leaving.<p>

"Well, I'm going. See ya Akihisa." said Yuuji.

"Goodbye, Akihisa!"

"Later Akihisa!"

"Bye Aki!"

"See you tomorrow, Akihisa-kun!"

Akihisa continued to pack up until he felt like he forgot something. He remembered Iron man's promise for a tutor and sat at his desk (orange box) to wait. He was already in Class 1-F, so the tutor was coming to him. He twiddled his thumbs, pulled out his PFP and started playing a video game. He was ten minutes in when he heard the door open to his right side. He turned and saw…

…Shouko in front of the doorway. She stared at him with a face of confusion and looked around the room. "Hey Kirishima-san, if you're looking for Yuuji, he already left" Akihisa replied swiftly.

Shouko shook her head. "No, I'm not looking for Yuuji today. I was told to help a student who was having problems with their test results. Akihisa felt blood and a bunch of sexy images of SHouko in teacher attire rush to his head. He stood up with his eyes wide. "EEEEHHHH! You're my Tutor!" Shouko looked at him and Akihisa noticed that she had a shocked expression as well… along with a heavy amount of red tinting her face.

* * *

><p>Well, that is chapter one of this weird story I had made up in the back of my head. Though I'm not surprised that there are no fanfics for this pairing, I found it interesting that I'm the first to write about them. I feel like a pioneer. ^U^…<p> 


	2. Test 2:Conversations and Complications

Yay, I got a review! I feel so happy now!

I feel real fired up about this story now, so here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Scritch Scritch Scritch Scritch (sound of writing)<em>

Akihisa contuse to stare at the paper without looking up. He has been doing it for quite a while to avoid making eye contact with Shouko. The entire thing just weirded him out.

'_Why is Shouko going to be my tutor! Why would Iron Man pick her to be my tutor? Well actually it makes sense. She is a Class A student -the class representative at that, the best in her year- and she does hang around with us a lot. I bet Iron Man set it up from the beginning.' _Akihisa continued to do his work until he saw a lock of purple hair cover his homework. He looked up to see Shouko peering over him, looking at what he had written.

"Ah!" yelped Akihisa as he back off from his desk (orange box). Shouko looked at him with an inquiring look on her face. She doesn't seem to know about the perverted workings of his mental eye.

"What wrong, Yoshi? Did you see a spider?" she asked politely.

Akihisa just stared at her. _'Why did she have to lean forward! I could totally see the curve in her boobs! It's like a gravure shot in one of my magazines… I should probably find a better hiding spot before anyone finds it. _He finally spoke and said, "What are you doing?"

Shouko held up the paper.

"I was simply trying to correct the mistake you made on your paper. I am your tutor after all" she said with a calm expression on her face.

"Oh, uh…I knew that. I was just startled by your sudden appearance in my face." He said with controlled anxiety. Shouko just looked down at his paper once again, as if she was trying to hide something.

"You forgot to divide the x value and solve for y. Also, this graph is wrong. Try using this function instead" She picked up her calculator and typed a few keys, showing an easy-to-read equation.

"WHOA! I can actually understand this! It's better than what Iron Man taught us!" Akihisa stared at the calculator as if it was his savior (and it probably was since he sucks at everything). "Thanks Kirishima-san! You're amazing!" he shouted with glee. Shouko looked at him with a tint of pint on her cheeks but continued writing on her own paper.

The silence continues for another five minutes until Akihisa asked her a question.

"So, how's it going with Yuuji, Kirishima-san?" he said with a smile.

Shouko looked to the corner of the room to avoid eye contact. "I'm… not sure…" she said hesitantly.

Akihisa looked confused. What was she to be 'not sure' about? She loved Yuuji since kindergarten and she has been clinging to him like a leech since day one. He knows it's been working since he can see the dynamics in Yuuji's personality. She should be happy he allows her to be so close, delighted even. Why was she hesitating now?

"What do you mean you're not sure? Sure, Yuuji acts like a tsundere at times, but he really does care about you. You're just about to crack him, I can feel it." He said reassuringly. Shouko still had a hesitative face.

"…It's not that. There is nothing wrong on Yuuji's part of our relationship. It's just…" She looked down at the desk (orange box) and continued to write to get her mind off the subject.

Akihisa was confused. If there was nothing on Yuuji's side, then there was nothing to worry about. But it looks like he made her feel bad. He felt like he was prying too much into it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said as he hit his head to the desk (orange box) to apologize. Shouko looked at him.

"Lift your head, Yoshi. It's alright. Let's just continue your tutoring"

"Okay, Kirishima-san" he said picking up his pencil and continuing to write,

As he wrote, Shouko grabbed his hand and Akihisa looked up startled. Shouko was still looking at her own paper as her hand squeezed his.

"You made another mistake, Yoshi."

He looked down. There wasn't anything wrong with it. "No I didn't. I'm using your formula so everything is fine."

"…" Shouko pulled off her hand and continued to write. Akihisa looked at her. There was **definitely** something wrong with Shouko today. At five, Shouko started to pack her things and head home. Akihisa knew the tutoring today was over and started packing himself.

"Hey Kirishima-san" he said looking at her.

"…Yes?" She continued to pack her things but hid her face from view.

"It was nice talking to you."

Shouko froze as she was about to put in her notebook.

Akihisa brought a hand to the back of his head. "It's just that we don't talk to each other a lot. It felt good talking to you without everyone around. I hope you felt the same." He said nervously chuckling. Shouko turned around and looked Akihisa in the face and his eyes widened.

She was smiling.

It was just a simple smile, but it felt much more important to him.

He could see every detail on her face. Her glowing silky skin. The salmon pink blush that colored it. The way her lip curled up and her dreamy, violet eyes. She seemed to be made of beauty. Akihisa felt himself burn up. He could imagine his face steaming from the heat.

"I do. It was a nice conversation. See you tomorrow, Yoshi." She then strolled to the door and went out into the hallway, leaving a dazed Akihisa frozen in place. He felt like a complete pervert looking at her hips sway and how her hair flowed behind her like a river. After a minute of daydreaming, he stated to pack his things, but his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

* * *

><p>Minami just came out of the crepe store that was nearby her house. They all tasted so good that she must have one every day. She was glad she brought Himeji here as well. They were strolling down the street with crepes in hand and their mouths in pure ecstasy.<p>

"Wow Minami, these tastes amazing! I'm surprised I haven't been here yet."

"You're welcome, Mizuki. But it should be a principle that happiness must be spread throughout the world." She felt triumphant in her culinary knowledge.

"Maybe I should make crepes for everyone tomorrow!" said Himeji with an open smile.

Minami froze. Maybe instead of spreading joy, maybe she brought the grim reaper to the school. She had to get Himeji's mind off of it now. She then saw Akihisa coming back from his tutoring, playing his PFP.

"Hey Aki, come over here!" Minami waved. Himeji spun around and spotted him.

"Oh, hello Akihisa-kun!" she said brilliantly.

Akihisa didn't seem to hear them. He continued to stare at his PFP with a dazed expression on his face. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Hey AKI!" Minami screamed.

No response.

Minami pulled the game console out of his hands.

He just continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Now increasingly annoyed, Minami grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a Frankensteiner. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore people!"

Finally, Akihisa snapped out of his daze just as his joints snapped. " AAAAUUUGGGHHH! IT BURNS WITH THE PAIN OF A THOUSAND SUNS! I'M GOING TO GO TO OTHER WORLD!-Actually it won't be that bad: IT'S BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Minami, I think you're actually hurting him this time!" Himeji yelled. Minami blinked out of her rage and dropped the boy, who twitched on the ground just to cause himself more pain.

"Minami, what did you do that for?" cried Akihisa.

Minami looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Aki, you were just in a daze and ignoring us. Is there something wrong?" Akihisa looked up at the sky for an answer but got none.

"No, nothing's wrong here. I was just thinking about… how my sister was going to kill me because of my bad test score. Bye Minami." Akihisa picked up his bag and ran off.

Himeji watched him disappear with a worried expression. "I don't think what he said was the truth."

Minami watched him go. "I'll say, he forgot his PFP and he isn't even going in the right direction."

* * *

><p>It took Akihisa half an hour to get home because he went the wrong way. He had to avoid Minami and Himeji on the way as well. He just couldn't face them after that: they would definitely ask question. As he neared the door, he realized he didn't PFP. After crying and burning incense for it, he entered his little apartment complex. His sister, Akira, was already cooking for him in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey there, Aki" her said sweetly. To him, it sounded like poison. "I got a call from your teacher, Nishimura Soichi."

"Iron Man?" Akihisa said feigning ignorance.

His sister nodded. "It seems you only got 5 points on the test, even after all that studying you did yesterday. You must be a complete cute idiot, aren't you?"

Akihisa only signed, ignoring his sister's flattery. "I tried really hard, I bet the tests are rigged to make me fail." Akira stared at him with a stern expression.

"What did I tell you about trying hard? If you don't get results, then all the work in the middle doesn't mean anything. I should subtract points from your allowance, Aki." Akihisa's stomach dropped. Goodbye instant ramen, hello salt water.

"However…" his sister said. Akihisa looked up.

"Because you went out of your way to get yourself a tutor to help you, I think I'll let it slip by this one time." She smiled warmly. A smile. Akihisa was able to get himself in check before he dazed off.

"Thanks Nee-san. I'll get right to studying right after dinner." He said confidently. His sister brightened and told him to sit down to eat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Akihisa went right to his room. However, it was not to study. Akihisa jumped on his bed, feeling its comfort before turning over to look at the ceiling. He closed his eyes…and quickly opened them back up. All he could see was Shouko's smile and how radiant it was. He has never seen her smile much except around Yuuji. Now, she did it to him.<p>

When they were alone in class 1-F.

Akihisa smacked his cheeks. Shouko was basically Yuuji's girlfriend; he couldn't stand the way he was acting like right now. Maybe he should call off the tutoring; everything would just go back to normal, as if it never happened.

…Never happened. That smile never happened to him…

Akihisa ruffled his hair. He's not acting like he usually is, which is freaking him the hell out. He went to his desk and pulled out a textbook. He was going to read until his eyeballs popped out of their sockets.

* * *

><p>And we're done with another chapter. I gotta tell ya; it feels bloody great.<p>

The more I write this, the more enthusiastic about it. I can't get it off my mind really.

I'm going to change a few things:

1. Iron Man will be called Tetsujin, the romanization of his name. It sounds cooler and not like a certain marvel hero. And...

2. Akihisa's surname, Yoshii, will now have two I's because it is proper romanization.

Also, the PFP is a reference to Akihisa's seiyu in Japan, who also plays Katsuragi Keima from The World God only knows. If you want to see a great series, check it out!

Thank you Haseo angelic rogue for the first review I have ever gotten, I'm so happy someone actually enjoyed my writing.

There shall be more!


	3. Test 3:Debates and Confrontations

Hello people who have made it this far into the story, Welcome to Part 3 of my AkihisaXShouko fanfic!

I have to wonder why I tried to write about this pair, but maybe it's because they don't interact as much, which leaves a lot of room for imagination –insert spongebob here-

Anyway, on with the program!

* * *

><p>"<em>Yoshii…"<em>

_Akihisa heard a voice in the distance. It was distinctly female._

"_Yoshii, open your eyes…"_

_He felt lips brush against his before they joined together._

_He slowly opened his eyes, to the command of the voice and saw…_

"Aki!"

Akihisa jolted awake and sat upwards. He was still at his desk in his room; he must have dozed off during that studying. Akihisa groaned as he stretched, feeling the ache in his arms and the dizziness of his brain. He turned to see his sister staring him right in the face.

"Come on, Aki, get you butt moving and get to school." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nee-san? What time is it?" he looked to see that he was late.

"Oh crap!"

He scuttled out the door as he picked up his bag and sped down the street. He was already used to not eating and being late, so it was no trouble for him to up and running so early from waking up. What he wasn't used to was waking up at his desk. His back still hurt from the uncomfortable sleeping condition.

"_I remember now, I was trying to get Kirishima-san out of my brain…" _his brain stopped as he remembered the memory of her smiling at him. "_No,No,no,no,no! I will not let my brain control me! I'll just act like I normally do; get this situation like it's supposed to be! First, I need to get Tetsujin to stop these stupid tutoring sessions!"_

* * *

><p>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The entire school seemed to rumble.<p>

"C'mon, I don't need that stupid tutoring sessions! I can study on my own!" Akihisa whined.

Tetsujin glared at him, "Not in this school you're not! I don't know what you do after school hours, but I am SURE it isn't studying! You are in Class F, Akihisa Yoshii, the people with the lowest grades in the entire school, and you will do as I say until proven otherwise! Now go to your classroom, I'll be there in a minute." Tetsujin boomed his way down the hall like he always did. Akihisa sighed. Now there was nothing he can do.

"Hey, Akihisa, you seem down; what's up?"

Akihisa turned around to see Yuuji coming towards him. _"Hey, I could tell him my problem with Kirishima-san; he'll know what to do!"_

"Hey Yuuji, well…"

* * *

><p>After telling him about who was tutoring him, Yuuji nearly gagged on his spit.<p>

"Shouko; SHOUKO'S TUTORING YOU?"

Akihisa nodded in the affirmative.

Yuuji stared at him fearfully. "Y-you didn't tell her anything about me, did you? You know: anything she can use against me?" Akihisa stared at him. While it was funny that Yuuji was cowering before him like a peasant to a king, he had other things to talk about.

"No way, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

Yuuji first gave a sigh of relief, but then showed a confused face. Akihisa continued.

"Shouko still wasn't acting like she normally did. It's as if she has a cold or something. I don't know; something that makes her look vulnerable. What do you think?"

Yuuji stroked his chin and closed his eyes before answering, "She's debating something."

Akihisa blinked. "Debating? Like talking about politics or something like that? Why would she debate politics in her head?"

Yuuji looked at him sternly. "Not like that, you idiot. I mean she's confused on something. It's like putting a metal ball in between two magnets. Each side will pull on the other until a decision is made; kind of like tug-of-war."

Akihisa thought for a moment. Was she squirmish about anything? Then he remembered:

-Flashback-

"_So, how's it going with Yuuji, Kirishima-san?" he said with a smile._

_Shouko looked to the corner of the room to avoid eye contact. "I'm… not sure…" she said hesitantly._

"_What do you mean you're not sure? Sure, Yuuji acts like a tsundere at times, but he really does care about you. You're just about to crack him, I can feel it." He said reassuringly. _

"…_It's not that. There is nothing wrong on Yuuji's part of our relationship. It's just…" She looked down at the desk (orange box) and continued to write…_

-End Flashback-

'_She's debating about her feelings about Yuuji? That's crazy! She loves Yuuji; ever since kindergarten; what could possibly sway her from her true love? Whoa, now I feel smart. I feel like that guy… Shmerlock Homies!'_

Akihisa looked at Yuuji.

Yuuji looked back and flinched. "Dude, you got a weird face. Did you figure out your problem?"

Akihisa blinked back into reality. "Ah, yeah! Let's go to the classroom now!" He sprinted off, leaving a confused Yuuji wondering what had happened to the idiot.

'_What happened to him? I wonder…' _Yuuji strolled towards Class A,_ '…if it has anything to do with Shouko…'_

* * *

><p>Akihisa slid the door open to his classroom; a dirty-looking square room with deflated sandbags for chairs and orange boxes for desks. Minami was barking at the FFF inquisition for trying to look up Himeji's skirt (could you blame them?) and Kouta was taking pictures of Hideyoshi in a sailor uniform, who sighed to himherself. Everything is as it should be, and Akihisa was happy.

As Akihisa took his seat, Kouta sat down next to him, holding a brand new fancy-black camera.

"Whoa Mutsurini, how did you get that? Did you rob a bank or something?" Akihisa said in awe.

Kouta nodded. "Yeah, Yuuko bought it for me." Akihisa looked confused. "Yuuko?"

Kouta nodded for the second time. "I made her pay for the damages… with a sleeping spell."

"Whoa, you made her fall asleep and took her money. You are one crazy ninja." Akihisa snickered as Hideyoshi approached his seat.

"Hey Akihisa."

"Morning, Hideyoshi. I gotta say that you are looking as cute as ever!" Akihisa beamed.

Hideyoshi blushed slightly but turned his/her head. "Th-that's creepy…I am a guy damnit."

As Himeji and Minami ran over to talk to him as well, Akihisa couldn't help but think about how good life was for him. He got to stay with his friends and have crazy adventures without lifting a finger. He had a great time every day; he wished it would be like this forever. Then Minami grabbed him by the neck, pulled him into a German suplex, twisted his arm, and flung him across the room.

"Wh-what was that for?" he yelled aloud after the pain stopped. Both Minami and Himeji glared at him, making him shrink in his cushion seat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR TUTOR WAS SHOUKO?" screamed Minami.

"You could've at least told us when you were leaving. Why didn't you tell us when you were walking home, Akihisa-kun?" said Himeji. There was a creepy tone in her voice that made his spine crawl.

'_Oh crap, They're gonna kill me for being a pervert! Must. Act. Quickly!' _thought Akihisa. "I-I was just tired, you know; about school and other things and…bye now!" Akihisa saw an opening and ran towards the door which was being opened by…

"Kirishima-san?" yelled Akihisa. Shouko looked up fast enough to see Akihisa stumble into her… and her chest. They both fell to the ground and Akihisa felt a soft sensation in his face. He looked up to see Shouko looking at him, covered in a pink blush, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry Kirishima-san, I'll get off right now…" Akihisa stuttered as he started to get up. Then, Shouko grabbed his arm by his wrist and looked at him with a strange expression. Akihisa didn't know what to think about it, so he put it in the corner of his mind. Then he realized his face was now in Shouko's breasts…because she held him there.

"Does this please you, Yoshii?" she said staring down at him with a gentle voice.

"A-A-Ah-Ah-Ah-Umm…" Akihisa couldn't even string his words together. Is this what Yuuji felt when Shouko did it to him? No wonder his shokanjuu went happy-happy-joy-joy when their shokanjuu were telling their inner emotions; this was awesome! They were so soft and warm; he just wanted to grab it with his hands! But coming back into reality, Akihisa knew the danger behind him was much more terrifying than anything that amazing feeling can counteract, so he got up and continued to run down the hall, down scared and embarrassed at the same time.

'_What was that? I just laid in Shouko's boobs, that's what happened! Why did that have to happen? I can't hold it!' _A fountain of blood pounded its way out of his nose and Akihisa fell unconscious…

* * *

><p>"Yoshii…"<p>

Akihisa shifted to his left side.

"Yoshii…"

Akihisa shifted to his right side.

"…" Akihisa then felt a person lay next to him.

'_I wonder where I am. I remember getting a nosebleed so I'm probably in the infirmary…" _

He opened his eyes to see… Shouko staring right into his. Akihisa was able to hold in the second nosebleed long enough to get out of the bed and back off towards the window.

"K-K-Kirishima-san? What are you doing?" he said, trying to keep calm.

Shouko stood up, her violet hair streaming down her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed in the sunset. Wait? Sunset? Akihisa turned around to see half the sun going underground. He missed an entire day of school? While this was a means for celebration, he was sure that Tetsujin wasn't going to let him out of his tutoring classes anytime soon.

"W-What happened to me?" he asked sternly. He reached up to scratch his head but felt gauze wrapped around his forehead.

"You fell down and hit your head on the hard wood floor" said Shouko. Akihisa flinched. She doesn't joke around much, does she?

When Akihisa turned back around to look at Shouko, she had teleported from the bed to his left side. She pulled out a silver object out of her bag that Akihisa recognized.

"Hey, it's my PFP! How did you find it?" questioned Akihisa.

"Minami had it with her and she gave it to me to give to you." stated Shouko.

"Oh really, how nice of her." He said back. Shouko looked down at the windowsill.

Akihisa turned around to go towards the exit when he saw a basket of muffins on the stool next to his bedside.

"Who gave me these?" Akihisa asked Shouko.

"…Himeji." Shouko said swiftly.

Akihisa froze and put them near the trash bin. "Oh, um, how sweet of her." There was no way he could eat these; it would put him in cardiac arrest. '_Nah, too obvious. Maybe I'll give them to the birds.'_ He thought as he neared the door. However, a hand tugging on the back of his shirt stopped him from moving forward. He turned to see it was Shouko.

"What's wrong, Kirishima-san?" asked Akihisa.

"If Minami is nice, and Himeji is sweet…" started Shouko.

Akihisa just looked at her confused. What was she getting at?

"…then what am I?" she questioned.

Akihisa stared at her with wide eyes.

"…EH?"

Was this happening? It was, wasn't it? Shouko was asking Akihisa what he thought of her. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind; he couldn't speak, he couldn't feel, he couldn't hear; just think. He stared at Shouko's eyes that twinkled in the orange rays of the sunset; it was the same expression she had when he bumped into her in the morning.

Meanwhile, behind the door, Yuuji was hearing everything that was happening in that room. _'Well, Akihisa, I can't help you this time; this is a choice you have to make on your own. I practically helped her on anyway, so it's gonna be my fault if you screw up.' _Yuuji looked at his fist as he clenched it. _'I'm too nice right now.'_

Back in the room, Akihisa held Shouko by her shoulders and looked at her completely. Then…

"You are…" he started.

* * *

><p>I pulled a cliffhanger but don't kill me. I will probably update on Valentine's Day to fit the story.<p>

I feel like I definitely rushed this.

Still, I like this story and it isn't over yet! We shall march forward with this pairing.

Thank you all my viewers; you made this fun for me ^A^


	4. Test 4: Answers and Transitions

kfhafhfhnsdJKfshadlfuarhg,mdvna!

I'm starting this with no game plan or nothing!

It's 3:23 p.m!

Here we GO!

* * *

><p>He was hesitating.<p>

He couldn't find words that fit: what did he think of Shouko?

Sure, they have been talking a lot more with each other lately, but is that any reason to change his opinion of her? She is just a friend right?

Akihisa gulped. Shouko continued to stare at him.

"…You are special…" he said with much hesitation. Shouko blinked her eyes.

"That is a very broad term, Yoshii. What exactly do you mean by 'special'?" Shouko said with a deepening glare. Akihisa started to shake in his shoes.

"W-W-Well, you and I are starting to talk to each other more. Don't get me wrong; it's really nice, but right now we barely know about each other. It's… hard to make a stance on a relationship like that. So right now, you are special…to me."

Shouko blinked again, but out of surprise rather than simple blinking. She broke eye contact and moved for the door. Akihisa turned around to watch her leave until she stopped in front of the door. Was she angry? Sad? It was hard to tell since her face was facing away from him. Finally, she took a calming breath and spoke.

"Umm…thank you…it means a lot." She said.

"Wait" said Akihisa, "Why did you ask me that in the first place?"

"…I'm not telling. I will see you tomorrow, Yoshii" she said before running out of the door.

Akihisa stared at the opening for the longest time. He was feeling a lot of things at that moment: confusion, anxiety, and…happiness. It wasn't hard to admit it; Akihisa felt happy that the conversation went better than expected. He was also able to see a side of Shouko that he had never seen before. She was like a tsundere! Akihisa chuckled to himself before going out of the infirmary himself… where he saw Yuuji standing near the doorway.

"Ah, DUDE, WHEN WERE YOU THERE?" screamed Yoshii.

Yuuji glanced at him and smirked. "I just turned the corner and found you at the doorway. What, your best buddy can't say hello?"

Akihisa looked at him, still unconvinced. "Yeah, hi" was all he said.

"Well, anyway, we should be leaving now. Come on, Akihisa." Said Yuuji.

* * *

><p>Akihisa stared at the back of Yuuji's head as they walked down the hall. Did he see anything? Was he planning something? He could already see the embarrassment that would follow if Yuuji told anybody what he told to Shouko. Especially Minami; he didn't know why she got so mad at him for talking to other girls, but it sure got on his nerves.<p>

As they neared the exit of the school, Yuuji turned his head side ways to look at Akihisa. He was this guy's beat friend for years, and yet Akihisa was more agitated than ever. _'God, he is the weirdest guy I have ever met: why can't he just pick a girl already? His indecisiveness is going to get him killed one day…most likely by Shimada. Then again, this is the first time Akihisa is opening up to a girl so quickly; maybe I should test something…'_

"Hey Akihisa."

"What is it, Yuuji?" Akihisa said, confused by the sudden conversation.

"Tetsujin called your sister."

"What is it this time? All I got was a head injury and a bloody nose."

"Your head injury isn't the problem; it's your nose bleed…"

The problem suddenly rose to the surface for Akihisa. He stopped walking and realized what was going to happen if he went home now. His sister probably knew why he got the nose bleed in the first place. Tetsujin was a demon he couldn't get rid of. He could imagine the horror of what was to come:

"_Hey, Aki…"_

"_What is it, sis?"_

_His sister turned around to look at him…_

"_I knew you well" she said as she pulled out a giant machine gun and fired him into oblivion._

"NO! I don't want to die yet! I'm too young!" Akihisa started to roll on the ground and cry like a baby. Yuuji continued to stare at the boy and felt bad for him; at least he had parents who didn't smother him over the borderline.

"…So you can stay at my house, alright." Yuuji said with a sigh.

Akihisa looked up at Yuuji.

A savior.

Yuuji was his savior.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" cried Akihisa as he hugged his friend's feet. Yuuji looked at him, hoisted him up, and dragged him to his place.

* * *

><p>Yuuji's house looked like any other house. The paint on the outside looked pearl white and the structure looked cube-like with a few windows.<p>

"Sorry Yuuji, I would go get my stuff, but my sister is probably home by now…heh heh" said Akihisa.

"No problem, dude. You could just borrow some of my spare stuff. It's all good for now" coolly replied Yuuji.

They opened the door and found…

"Hey Shouko" said Yuuji. Akihisa gaped at the both of them. Shouko stared at Yuuji until she looked at Akihisa. She backed away a few steps with her eyes wide open. Suddenly, as if fixing a problem, she returned to her calm expression and fixed her clothing.

"G-Good evening Yuuji, Yoshii" quivered Shouko.

Akihisa looked at Shouko then turned to Yuuji, back to Shouko, and then back to Yuuji.

"Yuuji, what is Kirishima-san doing here; are you having a play date or something?" gaped Akihisa.

"My mom always asks Shouko to come over here so I can talk to her more. It's a pain but endure it okay?" Yuuji said calmly.

Shouko shuffled around before going into the kitchen. Akihisa continued to gape with his mouth open: this was going to be an interesting sleepover…

* * *

><p>And Time! 4:13 p.m.<p>

50 minutes!

This was a rush; I never wrote fanfics on a school day before!

Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.

Till then!


	5. Test 5: Curry and Midnight Tutoring

Here we are, at chapter 5 on this thing.

Allonsy!

* * *

><p>Akihisa looked around the living room. It looked pretty compact, with a couch, a TV, and a table. Akihisa nervously looked back at the entrance. Maybe it wasn't too late to bust out of there. He'd may take his chances with his sister rather than eat dinner with Shouko.<p>

What would he say?

What should he do?

Should he use proper table manners?

Akihisa shook his head; it was not the time to play the question game in his mind. He was only on a sleepover with Yuuji and nothing else. Nothing could possibly go wrong…

* * *

><p>In his room, Yuuji was changing out of his school uniform and into more comfortable clothing. He left aside a set of clothing for Akihisa to wear and was about to head down stairs until he saw Shouko at the doorway.<p>

"Hay Shouko, what's up?" said Yuuji plainly.

Shouko continued to stare at him.

"…Did you plan this?" said Shouko.

"Plan what?"

"For Yoshii to be here on one of the days I come over." She said more sternly.

"Well, I think it's just a coincidence. Besides, you and Akihisa are going to stay over so be nice, alright?" said Yuuji calmly. His plan was a bit too simple that even Shouko would notice.

"I suppose so. See you at dinner, Yuuji." She said in a mumble before going down the hallway. Yuuji sighed behind her and walked out with her.

* * *

><p>Akihisa decided calming down on the couch was a good idea. This was the first time he would be eating with Shouko at a dinner table. Of course, Yuuji and his mom would be there, but that wouldn't make it any less awkward for him. He has been noticing Shouko a lot more lately, even more than his friends in Class F, and it made him nervous.<p>

'_What am I supposed to talk about? Staying silent isn't really my forte. I should be nice, and calm, and…'_ his thoughts were interrupted by someone else coming into the room. He looked at the person just to realize it was Yuuji.

"Hey dude, dinner's almost ready" stated Yuuji.

"Alright Yuuji, I'm coming" sighed Akihisa. He actually expected Shouko to come around, but he would say that out loud.

Akihisa turned the corner to follow Yuuji into the dining room. It looked pretty small, probably made for just about 4 people. He turned to the kitchen. When he smelled the scents coming from it, he walked through the door…to see Shouko in an apron making the food.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Akihisa. This made Shouko turn away from the food and look at him. She held a look of astonishment just like his.

'_Kirishima-san in an apron? AND making the food? She's so…so…'_

"Cute" he whispered to finish his thoughts.

Shouko's cheeks turned scarlet hearing the words and turned back to her cooking. Everyone compliments her, so why was she burning up so much now? The awkward silence continued for another 10 minutes, with Shouko on the stove and Akihisa frozen at the door way.

'_Crap, I can't think of anything to say. I made everything weird; like I always do'_ he thought to himself as he walked to see what Shouko was making. A big vat of curry was being made.

"So you're making curry?" Akihisa said, starling the girl making it. He was right behind her, looking over her shoulder to see the contents of the pot.

"…Y-Yes. Both Yuuji and his mom like it so I decided to make it" said Shouko.

"Well, who doesn't like curry!" laughed Akihisa. Shouko smiled before finishing the food.

"Shall we go meet the others, Yoshii?"

"Alright then, Kirishima-san" said Akihisa

Shouko took the pot and started walking towards the door along with Akihisa. Suddenly, the door swung open, pushing Shouko into Akihisa.

"Whoops, I gotcha" said Akihisa as he held Shouko's arms with his. Her back laid gently on his chest, making him feel pressure in his nose. He looked to see that it was Yuuji's mom who had opened the door.

"Oh my, sorry Shouko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that" said Yuuji's mom apologetically.

"…It's fine" hesitated Shouko. Akihisa looked down at her. She had such a delicate frame around her; it was like she was a doll. Akihisa pinched his cheek to stop himself from getting into detail. Yuuji's mom held the door while Shouko walked through with the curry pot. Akihisa following, watching Shouko as she put the curry pot on the table. Yuuji stared at the both of them; why were they so quiet?

Akihisa took his seat at the table. He sat next to Yuuji and across from Shouko, Yuuji's mom taking the seat across from Yuuji. Yuuji's mom put the rice on everyone's plates while Shouko (still wearing her apron by the way) pour over the curry onto the plate. Akihisa took his and waited for everyone else to get their food. After Shouko sat back down, everyone said "Itadakimasu!" and started eating.

Akihisa happily ate the food serve on his plate. A cute girl made it right in front of his eyes so he was bound to love it. Shouko actually made it pretty well.

Yuuji stared at his friend eat the food so quickly that he almost forgot his table manners. He didn't see his friend eat a lot because he was so poor; this was definitely something to watch. He glanced at Shouko in his peripheral vision. She was also staring at Yoshii with a calm face, but the pink blush on her cheeks betrayed her: she obviously liked that Akihisa was eating her cooking. Yuuji chuckled to himself before slowly eating his meal.

'_I'm Shouko's childhood friend, so it's obvious that I would look for her happiness. But I have to wonder…when did she start liking Akihisa?' thought Yuuji._

* * *

><p>"Oh man, that hit the stuff!" said Akihisa patting his belly. Curry was a really filling dish and ate a lot. All he wanted to do now was sleep.<p>

Yuuji cleared his throat by coughing. "Anyway, I think it's time to get ready for bed, don't you think."

Akihisa nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, dude, there's a set of clothing in my room; use it" Said Yuuji

"Thanks man! I'm taking one first!" exclaimed Akihisa as he ran up the stairs.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" asked Yuuji's mom.

"Akihisa usually doesn't have much privacy at his house. His sister showed us pictures of him up to present day: something no one would be proud. He must be happy that he could finally enjoy himself" Yuuji proclaimed.

"Alright then. It's nice to see such spirited youth. Oh, I need help with the dishes. Where is Shouko-chan?" said Yuuji's mom.

Yuuji thought for a moment. Shouko had left midway through the meal to…

Yuuji darted toward the stairs. Hopefully he would get there in time.

'_She left to take a shower!' _remembered Yuuji.

* * *

><p>Akihisa was in a tricky situation. He was stuck half-naked with Shouko in the same bathroom. The only thing keeping him for dying of blood loss was the fact she was behind the curtain.<p>

"Umm…SORRY KIRISHIMA-SAN! I didn't know you were in here! BYE!" screamed Akihisa before racing for the door. He couldn't take being in the same bathroom with a girl yet. Then, a hand grabbed his and he crashed to the floor. He turned to see Shouko pull him closer. Akihisa felt shivers go down his spine. Her skin felt smooth and delicate. Akihisa tried to break free of her grip to no avail.

"Kirishima-san, your…er…chest is on my back. If you could get off, that would be great." stuttered Akihisa. He needed to get out of here quickly. His mind was interrupted by the sound of banging on the door.

"Akihisa, are you in there?" it was Yuuji. Akihisa couldn't have been more pleased.

"Hey Yuuji, I'm in a little bit of a predicament. You think you can help me a little bit?" said Akihisa.

"…Sorry Akihisa. If Shouko is with you, I can't do anything. The best I can do is talk to her." Mumbled Yuuji.

"Yeah, can you do that, please?"

"I'll try. Hey Shouko" yelled Yuuji.

"…what is it?" said Shouko. Akihisa felt her breath on his neck and shivered.

"Can you let go of Akihisa?"

"…No thank you."

"Alright then. You're on your own, Akihisa. Bye"

"EHH?" Akihisa heard Yuuji's footsteps disappeared and decided to face his destiny. There was no point in trying to get out of this; in fact, he should enjoy it. This was an event of a lifetime. It happens in games all the time, why not him.

"Can you let me go, Kirishima-san; I want to use the shower head." Akihisa said slowly, trying to hold in a nosebleed and excitement.

Shouko let go and allowed him to crawl to the shower head. He took it and started to rinse his hair. The water was warm and felt nice on his skin. While he was still being watched by a girl, at least it wasn't his sister.

Shouko stared at the back of his head for a while. Yuuji usually freak out and ran out of the bathroom when she did this; Akihisa stayed and accepted it. He was a strange person.

What happened in the bathroom was relatively normal. Neither spoke or talked to each other until the shower was finished.

* * *

><p>"That was…embarrassing" said Akihisa finally as he entered Yuuji's room.<p>

"How did you even last in there?" exclaimed Yuuji. When he was stuck in there, he always forced the door to open with his foot. Akihisa stayed in there like a pervert.

"The water felt nice in there. I haven't had a blissful shower like that before" said Akihisa dodging the question. He didn't want to look back on this…ever.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to sleep" said Yuuji bringing his blanket over his head. Akihisa turned off the light for him and walked to the guest room. It looked like all the other room without any decoration. Akihisa thought about what happened when he came to Yuuji's house. This was too much excitement for one day. All wanted to do now is jump into bed.

When he entered the room, he noticed Shouko sitting near a table in the center of a room.

"Umm…Shouko: why are you sitting in my room?" said Akihisa.

Shouko looked at him. "We missed our tutoring session when you had your little episode at school. I think this is proper judgment."

Akihisa produced sweat drops. He can't run away from the system forever. He took a seat next to Shouko and started his arduous study session.

* * *

><p>After two hours, it was over. Akihisa felt like he was going to pass out any minute. Exercising your brain hurt.<p>

"I guess I'll go to sleep now" yawned Akihisa. He turned to look at his bed. A large lump was poking out from under the covers. Was that there before? Akihisa pulled open the covers to find Shouko already inside. Akihisa stared at her as she stared back at him.

"…I guess I should pull out the futon." Akihisa said, looking into the closet.

"There aren't any futons in the closet. That's why they use the guest room" responded Shouko. Akihisa looked at her: she was only wearing a long white shirt and very small shorts. He gulped, then sat on the bed.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" asked Akihisa.

"What do you mean?" replied Shouko.

"Don't you find it indecent to sleep in the same room as a guy? I'm sure you would do this you Yuuji, but why me?" bombarded Akihisa. He needed to know now: why was Shouko getting so close to him?

Shouko looked at him. Her eyes held hesitance and shyness. The moon illuminated the pink blush on her face. Her long hair went in all directions on the bed.

"I'm…not telling" said Shouko. She then turned towards the wall and closed her eyes. Akihisa watched her lie down on the mattress and pull over the blankets.

Akihisa stared at her figure and sighed. He was never good at talking to girls: why should he start now? He laid on the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Once again, I hit over 2000 words (I feel so proud of myself!)<p>

I'm starting to wonder where I am going with this story…

Meh, I'll think about it.

Till next time!


	6. Test 6: Mornings and Grocery Shopping

Hello again! Welcome to another installment!

I apologize for such a long hiatus: school really wants to kill me lately.

Anyway, on with the Chapter!

* * *

><p>"Yoshii…"<p>

Akihisa grumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes…I don't want to go to school."

"Yoshii, it's a Sunday."

"All the more reason. Now leave me alone."

As Akihisa turned to get a more comfortable position, two soft hands kept his head in place. Akihisa tries to squirm but since he was weak in the morning, he wasn't able to get free from the person's grip.

"Leave me alone…" Akihisa mumbled.

One of the hands lifted off and pinched his cheek. Akihisa opened his eyes abruptly to see Shouko right in front of his face.

"WAH!" yelled Akihisa. He grabbed her hands and stared at her. She looked like she had been up for an hour. Her hair was nicely brushed and she had time to put on a sundress while he was asleep…in the same room. Akihisa rubbed his eyes and looked around while keeping in the nosebleed. He remembered crashing at Yuuji's house because his sister learned of his infatuation with real girls and the danger they posed for her. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 7:00.

"Kirshima-san, why is it so early?" asked Akihisa.

"The early bird catches the worm' as they say," said Shouko, "it's best to wake up nice and early to prepare for the day."

"Seriously, it's too early for a weekend. Why are you up?"

"We would miss breakfast if we woke up any earlier. Besides, I like to help Yuuji's mother with the chores around the school."

Akihisa sighed in anxiety. "Okay, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." He lifted the covers to pull over himself and snuggled into the blanket. Shouko narrowed her eyes and walked over to the bed. She leaned over Akihisa, held his shoulder in place, and nibbled on his ears. Akihisa jumpstarted and his head hit Shouko, flipping her onto the floor.

"…Ow" stated Shouko.

"Sorry Kirishima-san!" said Akihisa quickly. "What were you doing?"

"Whenever Yuuji didn't want to wake up, I would do that to wake him up. The results are identical to right now, actually."

Akihisa felt bad for hitting her in the head and extended a hand out to her. Shouko looked at it for a moment and took it. Akihisa pulled Shouko to her feet and walked to the bathroom to wash his face; might as well do what Shouko wanted while the migraine was still rattling his brain. Brushing his teeth, he heard snoozing coming from Yuuji's room. He peered in to see Yuuji sleeping like a dead weight. Akihisa figured; he wasn't too much of a morning person either. He turned back to his room where Shouko was tidying the covers. Akihisa continued to brush his teeth absently while watching her. Something about her figure mesmerized him to the point where he almost dropped his toothbrush. After looking at her for what felt like an eternity, he noticed Shouko staring at him as well, her blushing from embarrassment.

"Would you mind not staring at me?" asked Shouko.

"Ah, sorry!" said Akihisa as he rushed to the bathroom.

Shouko sighed to herself. "You're a pervert, Yoshii." Since Akihisa had no defense whatsoever on her statement, he decided to let it slide.

* * *

><p>After a while, Akihisa felt good about waking up early in the morning; he had a lot of time to do things he usually didn't do while being pretty refreshed from a good sleep. Akihisa looked a clean bed one more time. Both he and Shouko slept in the same bed all night and it took all of his will power to go to sleep. Even so, something about Shouko was pulling him in, though he didn't know what. In his circle of friends, she was the one he rarely talked about. He was always with Himeji or Minami. Akihisa shuddered wondering what would happen if they knew he slept with Shouko last night. He shook his head to forget the nightmare thought and went downstairs for breakfast. Yuuji's mom and Shouko were plating while Akihisa turned into the dining room.<p>

"Oh, Yoshii-kun, why so early?" asked Yuuji's mother.

"Kirishima-san woke me up pretty early so I guess I can have breakfast with you" said Akihisa.

"Well, usually it's just me and Shouko-chan eating but it's nice to have other company. Let me get another plate." With that, Yuuji's mom went into the kitchen to fetch it.

"I thought you said that you woke up Yuuji with that…thing" said Akihisa pointing to his ear.

Shouko stuck out her tongue cutely, "I lied."

Akihisa sighed in relief. The thought of his ear being where Yuuji's ear had been was just creepy. Wait, then why did she do it to him? While he pondered the wonders of life, Yuuji's mom had come back with another set of small plates. Akihisa sat down with them, said 'Itadakimasu!' and started eating.

"Woah, this is really good!" said Akihisa.

"Shouko was the one who made them. She's a great cook" said Yuuji's mom. Shouko's face flushed pink. Akihisa looked at Shouko gratefully; she was better than most and the food tasted great.

"That reminds me. Shouko-chan, we are running out of food. Could you go and get some groceries?" said Yuuji's mother. Shouko her head silently then turned to look at Akihisa.

"…I'm going too?" said Akihisa.

"It would be most kind if you did. You did sleepover, did you not?" stated Shouko. Akihisa nodded and went off to change in his room. After arriving at said destination, he realized the only clothing he had, his school uniform, was missing. Yuuji's clothes were too big on him so Akihisa looked around frantically for the uniform. After ten minutes, he noticed Shouko at the door.

"Hey Kirishima-san, have you seen my uniform?" asked Akihisa.

At that moment, like magic, Shouko pulled out his uniform, cleaned and pressed.

"Wow, it's spotless!" said Akihisa.

"It looked dirty when you came so I thought that I should clean it for you" said Shouko, never cutting out of monotone.

"Thanks Kirishima-san! Wow, cooking, cleaning; you really got this wife-thing down! I'm pretty lucky today!" Akihisa said gleefully. Shouko turned around quickly to hide her face from showing the tomato hue it grew to. Akihisa took off his pajamas and started putting on his uniform. He tried to put on the tie but it always turned out funny. His sister usually did it for him.

"Argh, stupid tie!"

Shouko sighed and went up to Akihisa. Akihisa almost moved back but stopped himself as Shouko undid the horrid looking tie and redid, faster and better.

"You need to learn how to do this or you're not a real man. Do you want me to do this for your entire life?" said Shouko calmly.

Akihisa decided not to answer the question in fear of what would happen if he had said 'yes'.

* * *

><p>After getting everything in order, Akihisa and Shouko headed out. It was a beautiful morning; the birds were chirping, it wasn't too windy, and the shops were bustling with customers. Akihisa breathed in the smell of the different food in the air. Even though he just had breakfast, the smell of baked bread made his mouth salivate. He looked to see Shouko watching him. He scratched his cheek with his finger with a look of embarrassment and continued on through the stores.<p>

"Yoshii, we need to find all of these things, can you help me?"

"Of course! If I'm going to help, I might as well be useful" Akihisa looked the list of ingredients to see what they would need. "Okay, I know where to get this stuff. All of these are more or less at the regular supermarket."

"Alright then, Yoshii, let's go." Shouko grabbed his hand and walk slowly to the nearby supermarket. Akihisa on the other hand was finding difficulty with the situation.

'_Isn't this considered a date? I mean, we are holding hands and walking around town together. What if someone from school sees us? Aren't they going to misunderstand something? Or are they going to think it's just a friendly outlet?'_ Akihisa pondered intensively while Shouko pulled him along.

When they got to the supermarket, it was easy to find the ingredients and other things that Yuuji's mom had put onto the list. As they looked at all the other things, something caught Akihisa's eye.

"Hey Kirishima-san, can you continue shopping? I need to get something of my own."

Shouko turned to him, confused. "Alright, but don't be too long."

Akihisa ran to the nearest jewelry store. It would be a good way to thank Shouko what she had done for him in the time he had lived in Yuuji's house. With the allowance he had now, he could probably buy something pretty. As he looked around the bright store, he found a scrunchie-looking thing; it looked like something you would out up in a ponytail with. It had blue jewels encrusted onto the stretchy fabric. To him, it looked amazing; it would probably look better on Shouko though. As he reached for the accessory, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey moron, what are you doing here?"

Akihisa turned to see a person with short hazelnut hair and sharp emerald green eyes sternly glaring at him.

"…Hideyoshi?" questioned Akihisa.

"Huh? I'm not Hideyoshi! Can't you tell by my clothing?" yelled not-Hideyoshi.

Akihisa turned completely around to see that the person was wearing tight blue jeans and a gray T-shirt as well as two chain bracelets on each arm. It looked pretty girly.

"…Hideyoshi?" questioned Akihisa.

"It's Yuuko, you Idiot!" screamed Hideyoshi's sister, Yuuko.

Akihisa stiffened at the name. Yuuko usually hung around Shouko when Shouko wasn't hanging around Yuuji. This is bad; if Yuuko sees he came here with Shouko; there might be disastrous side effects.

"Oh hey, Yuuko; what are you doing here?" asked Akihisa.

"If you must know, I work here. My question is: what are you doing here?"

"Umm…just buying a gift for someone. You think I could have this?" said Akihisa.

Yuuko glared at him one more time before over to the counter. Akihisa brought the jewelry and his wallet out.

"So who is it for?" pondered Yuuko.

"Why, do you want it?" retorted Akihisa.

"Watch yourself, F-class moron."

Akihisa chuckled as he handed the money to Yuuko. After that transaction, Akihisa walked out and started to look for Shouko. Thankfully, she didn't walk very far; she was looking at some daikon. Turning around to make sure Yuuko wasn't looking at him, he started walking to Shouko's location.

"Hey Kirishima-san, I'm back" he said loud enough for her to hear. Shouko turned to him with her usual stare of apathy.

"Did you find what you wanted?"

Akihisa grinned profusely "Yep."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at their new favorite crepe shop, Minami and Himeji were taking bite after bite from the delicious desserts. Minami savored the sweet taste in her mouth while Himeji looked down at hers. Minami, noticing this, wondered what was wrong.<p>

"What's wrong Mizuki?" asked Minami.

"Well, yesterday, I went to Akihisa-kun's house yesterday to give him some cookies I had made to show that I'm a good cook but when I got there his sister said he wasn't come home. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry about Aki; he probably forgot where he lived or something-wait isn't he right over there?"

Bothe girls looked out of the window they were seated by to see Akihisa walking about the street.

"What is he doing? Why is he still in his school uniform?" said Minami.

Himeji didn't respond; she was focusing on where he was going.

"Hey, Minami."

"Yeah, Mizuki?"

"Look"

Both girls watched as Akihisa made his way through the crowd to Shouko. They watched as he conversed with her, pulled out a piece of jewelry and gave it to her. Shouko looked at Akihisa with a shocked expression as he scratched his head in embarrassment. Shouko then smiled at Akihisa and put it on, sporting a ponytail on her head.. Akihisa then got a shocked expression, a face full of red and a nosebleed. Shouko covered her mouth, presumably to stop her chuckling as she helped Akihisa up to his feet. They pulled out grocery bags full of items as they walked down the street.

With the girls, something cracked.

A fire red glow encircled Minami while Himeji created a dark purple hue encroached around her body.

Many of the staff and customers inched away to make sure they weren't in the path of destruction that was about to occur.

* * *

><p>That ends this chapter!<p>

Hopefully I could get another chapter out soon!


End file.
